Tom and Bobert 5 (PlayStation Portable) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Preview Clip 1: Pokitaru Resort.
Here is preview clip one of Tom and Bobert 5 (PlayStation Portable). Cast *Ratchet - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Clank - Bobert (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Robots - Various Robots *Sentry-bots - Various Robots *Chairman Drek - Prince Charming (Shrek) *Infobots - Various Robots *Qwark - Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars) *Electroids - Robot Pirates (Rayman 2: Revolution) *The Plumber - Genie (Aladdin) *Skid McMarx - Officer Dibble (Top Cat) *Don Wonderstar - Officer Gunther (Hong Kong Phooey) *Victor Von Ion - The Phantom Virus (Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase) *Blargian Snagglebeast - Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Darla Gratch - Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Clank's Mother - Karen (Spongebob Squarepants) *Abercrombie Fizzwidget - Mayor Quimby (The Simpsons) *Angela Cross - Sylvia (Looney Tunes) *Protopets - Dogs (Bambi) *Skrunch - Tiny (Le Great Dane Robbery) *Sasha Phyronix - Toots (Tom and Jerry) *President Phyronix - Mayor Lionheart (Zootopia) *Lawrence - George (The Aristocats) *Skidd McMarx - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Momma Tyhrranoid - Belladonna (All Dogs Go To Heaven) *Dr. Nefarious - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Klunk - Evil Bobert (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Luna - Shriek (CatDog) *Emperor Percival Tachyon - Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers) *Smuggler - The Thief (The Thief and the Cobbler) *Cronk - Henchman 800 (Rayman) *Zephyr - Hunchman 1000 (Rayman) *Talwyn - Toodles Galore (Tom and Jerry) *Captain Slag - Frank (Cars) *Rusty Pete - Clayton (Tarzan) *Kaden - Mufasa (The Lion King) *Barnabus Worley - Principal Brown (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Alister Azimuth - Count Rugen (The Princess Bride) *Fongoid Mother - Mother Rabbit (Robin Hood) *Fongoid Children - Mother Rabbit's Children (Robin Hood) *Sigmund - Chatter Telephone (Toy Story 3) *Orvus - The Pink Panther *Ratchet's Mother - Sarabi (The Lion King) *Cassiopeia - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) *Snowball - Adult Copper (The Fox and the Hound) *Susie - Cholena (An American Tail) *Zurgo - The Ringmaster (Dumbo) *Vendra Prog - Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians) *Neftin Prog - Rasputin (Anastasia) *Mr. Eye - Alameda Slim (Home on the Range) Transcript *Narrator: One day, at the beach... *(Bobert is building a sandcastle of himself until Tom steps by) *Bobert: Watch it, will you?! *Tom: Sorry. I didn't mean to ruin your sandcastle. *Bobert: Don't worry about it. I'll build myself another one. *(Tom puts up everything and relaxes in his bathing suit) *Tom: Ah... Much better. The sun is better today. I swear, Bobert. I'm done with all that hero stuff. Now let somebody else do that job instead. I need a little nap time. *Clank: If there is trouble, then it is our duty to ensure that... *(Tom falls asleep, napping, until Shriek takes a photo of him waking up) *Tom: Who did that?! *Shriek: Why, it was me, who did that. My name is Shriek. I'm taking photos for my project. (takes photo of Tom) *Tom: Whoa, whoa, whoa! This could be my best profile, but what are you doing? *Shriek: I'm taking photos for my project. I'm doing a report of heroes. For I recognise you from the Newspaper. You're Tom, right? And that's your sidekick, Bobert, huh? *Tom: Yep. That's us. Nice photos you're taking. *Shriek: Uh, could it be possible that you would help me to take pictures of some heroic action? *Tom: Well, why not? If there's much heroic work to do around here, that is. Perhaps, Bobert could be lifted over my head, in fact. How about that? *Shriek: Okay, but maybe you should fight some robots or something, for I know where to find some. *Tom: I do have a massage scheduled in 15 minutes. Oh, what am I thinking?! I could use a bit of exercise. Come on, Bobert. Let's put on a good show for our little reporter here. *Bobert: Looks like I'll regret for this for sure. *(the adventure begins as Tom, Bobert, and Shriek set off, battling enemies, and getting bolts, go onward up to a wall, and climb up) *Shriek: Press and hold the R1 button to crouch. Press X while crouching to do a high jump. *Tom: Got it. *(the heroes climb up and battle more enemies to get more bolts and open the door by turning a bolt round and putting it in the ground. The heroes leap over a gap) *Shriek: Press the R1 button and the cross button while running to do a long jump. *Tom: Right. *Shriek: Press and hold the L1 button to enter 1st person mode. Aim and fire at the target on the gate open it. *Tom: Alright. (bursts the gate down with a massive shot, that blows it up, and lets them go through. The heroes press onward, getting more bolts by opening crates, climbing up, and battling more enemies, and slide down to battle more enemies and get more bolts. The door opens, and as the heroes battle more enemies to get more bolts, they break open more crates and battle more enemies to get more bolts and turn a screw around to open a bridge, that goes up) *(the heroes run across, and as Tom picks up a suit and puts it on, the heroes meet up with Anakin Skywalker) *Shriek: Wow! That was super. I can't wait to show everyone the pictures. *Bobert: Anakin? *Anakin Skywalker: Oh, Bobert, at last! What a nice thing to see you! What are you here for? *Bobert: I am trailing Tom and Bobert to see what they are doing. So I can join in on their next adventure. *Anakin Skywalker: Hey, that's what I am doing. Uh, no, wait! I mean... *Bobert: You mean, you haven't got anywhere else to go? Home? To your family, perhaps? *Tom: Hey, Anakin. Nice clothes. *Anakin Skywalker: Why are you trying to hurt my feelings? *Tom: Is that your mother's stuff you have? *Anakin Skywalker: Stop saying such hurtful things about me. *Tom: Seriously, dude. It's just some stuff. *Anakin Skywalker: I've lost my mother and Padme's husband. I never knew my family. When I was a child, I built C3PO, took part in a pod race, and decided to become a Jedi knight. *Tom: Oh well. Okay then. Thanks for sharing. *Bobert: Perhaps you should attempt to revive your mother. *(a ship arrives where some robots come out) *Shriek: (gasps) Oh no! The robots are here! *Robot: There she is. Get her. *Tom: Yikes! Looks like I'll be late for my massage. *(Tom and Bobert go on the beach, battling enemies to get more bolts, climbing upward, doing so, and break some crates open to get more bolts) *Voice: You can run up magnetic surfaces using your gravity boots. Try walking up that wall! *Tom: Alright! (he and Bobert run up the wall and fight off more enemies to get more bolts and break open more crates to get more bolts. They surf down the pole and get more bolts by defeating more enemies and opening up crates and go into a cave to get more bolts by defeating more enemies and breaking more crates) *Voice: Use the directional buttons to make Tom strafe in any direction! (Tom picks up some Wildfire gloves, and as he and Bobert go outside to break more crates to get some bolts, they get some supplies, fight off more enemies to get more bolts, and go to another island while fighting off more enemies to get some bolts) If you'd like to strafe with the analog stick, you may set this option in the Camera and Controls menu of the Options screen. *(Tom and Bobert go to another island and fight more robots off to get more and open more crates while travelling to do another island while doing so and continue to travel onward to the next place. They climb upward, battling more enemies, breaking open more crates, getting more bolts, and arrive at the top) *Robot: Preparing to launch off. Ready and going. *Shriek: Help! Help me! *(the ship flees) *Tom: I can't believe we lost her. Why would they want a little girl? *Bobert: Hmm... I cannot believe they've gone after her. I believe they're going after this. *Tom: Whoa. Cool. What is this thing? *Bobert: If my memory bank serves me correctly, I believe it is a Technomite Artifact. *Tom: Yeah. Right. Seriously... What is it? *Bobert: It is a Technomite Arti... *Tom: Okay, I get it, Bobert. Now, look. Shriek is in trouble, so let's go help her. Technomites are just some fairy story that parents tell their kids to explain how technology works. They can't even exist. *Bobert: I believe they can exist, so this can prove it. That is why those robots will have that child to get this object. *Anakin Skywalker: Did we...? (huffs and puffs)...? Did you (huffs and puffs) Wooooo... that was quite a jog. (sees Bobert holding an object and gasps) Whoa! Is that what I think it is? Come on. Give it to me. And let me see it. I haven't seen one of these since... well, I've never actually seen one, for I've heard stories about the Technomites and their mystical objects. *Tom: There's no such things as those types!! *Bobert: Well, this is our only lead. If you wish to help that girl, we should follow the coordinates etched on the side. *Tom: Right. Now, let's get going already. See you, Anakin. And please, stay out of our way this time. Category:Julian Bernardino